


New Family Holiday

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is their FATHER, Hinata and Tsukishima are BROTHERS, M/M, Tsukishima is a year older, Yamaguchi and Hinata are the same age, and Kuroo is two years older than Tsukishima, this is a family au fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: An evening of a very ordinary day of a certain family turned memorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again - Tsukishima and Hinata are brothers and Daichi is their father. So it's Sawamura Kei and Sawamura Shouyou here. 
> 
> It's actually [Kath](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath) who came up with the initial idea (after I sent her one of many photos of Daichi's, Tsukki's and Hinata's stage actors hanging out together; in Daichi's case it was Keita, the first actor; they seriously hang out a lot, even now, when Ken-chan is Daichi's actor; and they seriously look like a family).
> 
> To tell the truth, I wanted to make Tsukki older by around five years but only a year worked better in this fic. I think. And, you know, when the Haikyuu one-shot came out, Tsukishima actually _was_ a year older, soooooo...

Yamaguchi had it bad. Really, seriously bad. And the fact that it lasted two years and still counting wasn’t really helping him. Just the opposite.

Right now he was sitting in the room of the older brother of his best friend. Who, at this point, could definitely be called his friend too. And, if not for the feelings which he tried really hard to silence, Yamaguchi would be really content with the situation.

When Kei was looking over Yamaguchi’s English worksheet, the latter was absentmindedly staring at his features. Yamaguchi let his thoughts drift to the beginning of his first year at high school, when he first met Sawamura Kei, his best friend’s, Shouyou’s, older brother.

*

“You’re going to join the volleyball club too, Yamaguchi?”

“Yeah, probably. Wait, are _you_ going to join, Sawamura?” Yamaguchi gaped at his new friend. Sawamura Shouyou definitely didn’t look like someone who would join volleyball club.

“What? Because I’m short? I’m still growing! My brother is like seriously tall! And I’m going to grow even taller than him! Just you wait!” Shouyou puffed his chest proudly. “And what do you mean by probably?” he asked curiously.

“I like volleyball and I was playing it in middle school. So I’d like to join. But first I want to see what kind of people are in the team,” Yamaguchi sighed quietly.

“Eh? Why?” Shouyou knitted his brows.

“Why?” Yamaguchi echoed. “Well… because of… reasons? I guess?” he laughed nervously and opened the door to the gym. He looked around, carefully observing all the people that gathered there. “It looks safe…” he muttered under his breath.

“Huh?”

“No, nothing. So which one is your brother? I don’t see any tall red-”

“The blond one with glasses, there, with second years,” Shoyou pointed with his finger. “He’s got different hair colour than mine. And we actually aren’t that similar overall,” he shrugged.

“EH?!”

“Of course you got yourself another loud friend,” said blond walked up to them and sneered at Shouyou.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi apologised quietly, shrinking under the sharp gaze of the older Sawamura. He was extremely bad at dealing with this type of a person. Suddenly, he wasn’t sure if joining the volleyball club was a good idea. He didn’t want to relive the hellish days of grade school that took an extreme toll on him. And because of that, to this day, he preferred to stay somewhere in the background, not attracting anyone’s attention. Especially if it was someone like Shouyou’s older brother. In Yamaguchi’s world he was the exact definition of trouble.

“His reaction was pretty normal for anyone who hears that we’re brothers. Leave Yamaguchi alone.”

“Ah, that’s the one thing I can’t really argue about with you,” Kei shrugged. “Just don’t make a ruckus and don’t embarrass me,” he turned around and left them alone.

*

“Is there something on my face?” Kei asked, raising his brow at Yamaguchi.

“Eh? Ah! No, no. I’m sorry. I must have dozed off for a while,” he smiled sheepishly, a light blush on his face.

“So since everything is fine with my face - is there something wrong with you personally, Yamaguchi?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Really? Because the amount of mistakes you made today says otherwise.”

“Eh? I’m… I’m sorry… Even though you always take your time to help me study, senpai,” Yamaguchi looked down at his hands, feeling guilty.

*

“Nii-sama, could you help us with our homework?” Shouyou barged inside Kei’s room, trying to be polite.

“No,” Kei said firmly. “You won’t listen to me anyway, I don’t want to waste my time. Wait, ‘us’?”

“Yeah. We’re doing homework together with Yamaguchi and we got stuck with English. You’re good with English, right? Please, help us.”

“Please?” Yamaguchi asked quietly, peeking inside the room.

“With that new friend of yours? Ok, but just this once,” Kei rolled his eyes, making more space for them on his table.

Minutes later, already distracted, Shouyou was playing with a ball while Yamaguchi attentively listened to Kei. Even though the blond was intimidating him greatly, he made everything sound easy and Yamaguchi was sure that thanks to it he was getting the hang of the material. Almost an hour later, Kei was looking at him with an unreadable expression, tapping his pen against the table.

“Is there… something wrong?” Yamaguchi asked. “Did I make some stupid mistakes?”

“No. You got everything right. And that’s why I’m surprised.”

“Eh?”

“I think I should apologise. Since you’re friends with Shouyou, I assumed you must be equally stupid. And you’re not.”

“Thank you?” Yamaguchi wasn’t sure what was going on.

“I wouldn’t mind helping you again if you need. It’s actually a really good feeling when someone listens to your explanations and then gets things right. Also, stop being so stiff and fidgety all the time. I’m not _that_ scary. You should have seen my dad when he gets angry.”

Yamaguchi only chuckled in an answer, thinking that maybe the older Sawamura wasn’t as bad as he initially thought him to be.

*

“I’ve told you already to stop calling me ‘senpai’,” Kei huffed at Yamaguchi.

“Sawamura-san?”

“That’s exactly how you call my dad.”

“Then how?” Yamaguchi wasn’t exactly sure what was going on. The whole afternoon seemed weird.

“You do know that my name is Kei, right?”

“Eh? But… I’m… you’re…”

“I seriously don’t get it why you’re always so fidgety around me. I mean, yeah, I know I’m not the nicest and all, but we have known each other for quite some time already, right? And I’m not that much older than you, anyway. It’s just a year.”

“But you are always so nice to me!”

“So?” Kei smirked.

“Um…” Yamaguchi fumbled with the hem of his shirt. “K-kei-san?” he stuttered, his voice quiet.

“Yeah, good enough. Though maybe louder next time. So, again, is there something wrong? It’s not like you,” Kei waved Yamaguchi’s worksheet in the air.

“I’m… I’m sorry if I’m wasting your time with my problems.”

“Huh? Have I ever said that? I’m helping you willingly. You’re smart, you catch on quickly and you aren’t loud and annoying. Shouyou never listens to me even if he asks me to help him study. And Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san always play around,” Kei sighed. “I seriously don’t get it why they like to come over here under the pretense of studying. And so often. Bokuto-san is similar to Shouyou so I’m not surprised that he’d rather play some volleyball with that stupid chibi in the backyard. But Kuroo-san is different. He’s smart himself and he doesn’t need anyone’s help. Especially from me, since I’m his kouhai by two years. What’s more, it’s a big difference when you’re already university students. So why the hell he likes it so much here?”

“Ah! I think I know why,” Yamaguchi exclaimed suddenly.

“Eh?”

“We’re similar when it comes to this so I think I understand him.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

“So... care to elaborate on that?”

“Um… I… I’d rather not.”

“If you don’t want to…” Kei fell quiet and then suddenly added: “Please don’t tell me that you like Kuroo-san. Or that you want to be like him.“

“HUH?!”

“He’s not as bad as I make him out to be but you’re good enough the way you are, Yamaguchi. And he definitely isn’t someone you should date.”

“No, no, it’s not like that, really! Why would I?!”

“You aren’t in love with him? A lot of younger guys think he’s cool and all, they seriously look up to him, especially when it comes to volleyball. So I kind of thought that...” Kei shrugged, fumbling with his fingers.

“No!”

“I’m kind of relieved then,” Kei smiled lightly at Yamaguchi. “Oh, but perhaps you are in love with someone else? And that’s the cause of your mistakes?”

“Wha-?” Yamaguchi went completely red. Discontent flashed on Kei’s face upon this reaction, but he masked it with a chuckle.

“So I’m right. Do you want some advice or help?”

“I don’t need it. I’m not going to confess.”

“Why?” he furrowed his brows at Yamaguchi.

“I’m not good enough for them,” Yamaguchi was looking down, avoiding eye contact with Kei again. “They’re older and smarter, and more attractive than I am. Which makes them completely out of my league. And I… I feel like a kid because of this stupid crush. And it’s been going on for so long already. I’m just… tired…”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. Really. You should have more self confidence. I’m not going to push you to do anything but I think that, unless it’s some serious age difference, you should confess.”

“I don’t want to. If they reject me, which they will, we won’t be able to go back to the relationship we have. And I don’t want to lose it.”

“And maintaining the status quo is better? Even if it’s making you suffer now?” Kei’s voice was soft and full of worry. “If you have a good relationship then maybe it’s not as hopeless as you think? And if you do get dumped then come to me, I will comfort you. I care about you, so I want to support you, you know?”

“Would you still say that if you knew that it’s you?” Yamaguchi huffed, snapping at Kei.

There was a long silence between them until Yamaguchi realised what he just said and with a quiet ‘shit’ gathered his things in a hurry, jumping towards the door. Kei was faster than him, though, pinning Yamaguchi against the door, both his hands right above Yamaguchi’s shoulders.

“I won’t let you,” Kei said quietly, narrowing his eyes at Yamaguchi.

“Please-”

“I won’t let you go until you say it again. Properly.”

“I’m… I’m sorry, I like you,” Yamaguchi was looking down at his feet. “I really didn’t mean to-”

“Again. Say it again. Without the ‘sorry’. And look at me.”

“I…” Yamaguchi looked up, flinching when he saw Kei’s face so close to his. “I like you,” he repeated quietly in a trembling voice.

“And here I always thought that you were just scared of me, _Tadashi_ ,” Kei moved his hand to lightly stroke Yamaguchi’s cheek. Who was looking at him wide-eyed, too confused to even say anything. “I meant everything I’ve said before. That you’re not a burden, that I’m helping you willingly, that you’re good enough they way you are and so that’s why you should have more self confidence. And I most definitely meant that I care about you. So you won’t be getting the rejection that you were so sure of. Do you understand?”

“I’m… This doesn’t seem real.”

“Does _this_ seem real?” Kei leaned down to lightly kiss Yamaguchi. “Maybe too real,” he said to himself after Yamaguchi slid down onto the floor when Kei broke the kiss. “I’m sorry, I went overboard,” he crouched in front of Yamaguchi. “I will get you home now and we will meet tomorrow or the day after tomorrow and then we will talk about this again, ok? So you will have time to calm down and gather your thoughts,” Kei kissed Yamaguchi’s forehead and helped him up.

Moments later, when they were walking by the living room, Kei noticed Kuroo sitting on the sofa and Daichi handing him an icepack.

“What happened? And what are you doing here, Kuroo-san?” he asked.

“Oh, Kei-chan, good evening,” Kuroo smiled widely and immediately winced in pain. “Your overprotective dad punched me. But now he’s taking care of me so I’m not complaining,” he winked.

“I feel bad for doing it but it was as if he was asking for it,” Daichi sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“It was definitely worth it and I’d totally do this again,” Kuroo flashed his charming smile at Daichi and then winced again.

“Was _that_ what you meant by similar?” Kei looked at Yamaguchi incredulously. “I refuse to call Kuroo-san ‘father’,” he muttered to himself.

*

“Hello there, Sawamura-san,” Kuroo flashed his best charming smile when Daichi opened the door for him.

“Good evening, Kuroo-kun. Have you told Kei that you’re coming over? Because right now he’s busy with helping Tadashi,” Daichi eyed him warily. He knew that Kei never helped Yamaguchi to study half-assedly, so it seemed weird for Kuroo to show up now.

“Ah, no. I was just in the neighbourhood and decided to drop by unannounced. He’s with Yamaguchi? What a dedication to helping such a cute kid.”

“Oi,” Daichi furrowed his brows at Kuroo even more. The younger guy was always giving him a weird, slightly dangerous vibe. As if he was readying himself to attack.

“What? I’m just stating the facts,” Kuroo shrugged. “What’s wrong with calling cute kid cute?”

“I was holding myself back from saying anything since Kei’s old enough and smart enough to take care of himself and his relationships, but I don’t like that you’re also hanging out with Shouyou. And now you talk about Tadashi too.”

“I’m sorry?” Kuroo was slightly confused.

“If you ever do anything to my sons or their friends then no sorry would ever help you,” Daichi growled dangerously. Kuroo’s eyes went wide at the sight and he took a step back.

“I think there was a slight misunderstanding,” Kuroo straightened again, his face already calm. “I definitely do have ulterior motives but they do not include any Sawamura who’s younger than me. And their friends too, since the topic came up,” he took few steps towards Daichi, coming inside the house and closing the door behind himself. “If you want to worry about anyone then it should be you yourself, Sawamura-san,” he smirked, cupping Daichi’s face with on hand and putting the other on Daichi’s hip, squeezing it lightly. Before Kuroo had a chance to steal a kiss, Daichi’s fist connected with his cheek, making Kuroo see stars. Moments later, before Kuroo even realised what just happened, Daichi was crouching in front of him, worry and guilt visible on his face.

“I’m sorry, that was… on a reflex.”

“No, that’s fine, I was sort of asking for it,” Kuroo smiled but immediately winced in pain.

“Get inside. I will get you an icepack for this. And then we will talk.”

Moments later, after a short exchange of words with Kei, Kuroo was sitting on the sofa in Sawamura household’s living room, holding an icepack against his cheek.

“Once again, I’m sorry for punching you,” Daichi apologised.

“It was completely my fault, sometimes I act faster than I think,” Kuroo shrugged. “That was an amazing punch by the way,” he wriggled his eyebrows. 

“So now that you can think…?” Daichi prodded, not sure how to approach the topic.

“That definitely didn’t go as I planned but I’m not one to cry over the spilt milk. So yeah, the thing is that I do not like your sons but you. I mean, I do like them. As friends. And it’s different with you. I like you in a let’s-do-some-nice-stuff-in-bed way. And let’s-go-on-a-date way too.”

“I’m much older than you,” Daichi sighed heavily, rubbing his face.

“So what? I don’t really care? And it’s not like you’re a crippling old man, right?” Kuroo shrugged. “Or what, do we have an erectile dysfunction already?” he snickered, narrowing his eyes at Daichi.

“Do you want to get punched again?”

“Not really. But a kiss to make it better definitely would be welcomed. You will like it too,” there was confident smirk on Kuroo’s face.

“What am I even doing?” Daichi asked himself quietly while leaning forward to meet Kuroo’s lips.

*

“Just listen to me, you dumbass!” when he was coming home from Yamaguchi’s place, Kei heard someone shouting in their yard.

“Why should I listen to you when everything you say is ‘dumbass, dumbass’?!” Shouyou screamed back at the person. Weirdly, there was no answer and only when he passed the gate, Kei came to know why. On the doorstep, his younger brother was being kissed by one of his volleyball teammates. Judging by the height difference between them and the jet black hair, it was probably Kageyama.

“Don’t make a ruckus outside,” Kei said nonchalantly, walking by them. “Go to Shouyou’s room, no matter if what you want to continue is a fight or a make out session,” to his surprise, both boys - Shouyou and, indeed, Kageyama, listened to him and quietly went inside.

Making sure to make enough noise, so he will be noticed beforehand, Kei entered the living room. He just raised his brow slightly at how both his father and Kuroo seemed to be out of breath.

“I think that we should mark today’s date in the calendar, dad,” Kei commented.

“Huh? Why?” Daichi asked, confused.

“Because today seems to be a ‘confess to Sawamura’ day,” Kei answered with a shrug, making Daichi groan and Kuroo burst into uncontrollable laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/154285613306/an-evening-of-a-very-ordinary-day-of-a-certain).


End file.
